


Sunshine

by waltzforanight



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt, <i>scatter</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, _scatter_.

When people start finding out that Ray's moved out of Chicago, everyone - even _Fraser_ \- asks the same question: why Florida? Ray rolls his eyes dramatically, because if they don't get it, he ain't gonna explain it to them. Sure, he hates getting sunburn on the top of his head, but Florida means _Stella_ and he doesn't need anything else.

Especially not on mornings when Stella wakes up first, her fingers sliding across his chest as she cimbs on top of him, straddles his hips. He doesn't open his eyes until she's kissed her way down his chest and pulls his pajama bottoms out of the way, taking his dick into her soft, beautiful, perfect mouth.

Ray lifts himself up to watch (because Ray's a lot of things, but _idiot_ ain't one of them), and he thanks his lucky stars yet again that he ended up here with her. She's smart as a whip and more beautiful than anything Ray has ever seen. _Especially_ like this, with the sunlight streaming in through the window and scattering across the soft skin of her shoulderblades. Her hair sweeps through the light and out again as her head bobs rhythmically, and it's so perfect, so _Stella_.

She moves into his lap easily, her legs wrapping around his waist as he slides into her. The heat is overwhelming and Ray presses his face into her chest; if he looks her in the eye right now then he's done for sure. Stella starts to move, steady and sure, and he kisses her chest, noses the silky fabric of her nightdress out of his way as he swipes his tongue across her nipple. He looks up in time to see her head throw back, her mouth fall open, and Ray thinks, _God, I love Florida_.


End file.
